O COVIL DO LEÃO
by Ana Paula Snape
Summary: UMA MALDIÇÃO PROFERIDA E ACEITA POR UMA ENTIDADE MALÍGNA, TORNA A TODOS OS DESCENDENTES DA FAMÍLIA DEMARCO BESTAS. NICOLAI DEMARCO NÃO É EXCESSÃO. E NICOLAI ESPERA UM MILAGRE. E O MILAGRE TEM A FORMA DE UMA MULHER... ISABELLA VERNADUCCI


_**Ana Paula Medeiros**_

**CAPITULO 1**

O vento uivava através da estreita passagem, amargo e frio, atravessando a capa desgastada. Isabella Vernaducci apertou a larga capa forrada de pele aproximando-a mais a seu corpo tremendo e olhou ansiosamente para os altos escarpados que se elevavam de ambos os lados sobre sua cabeça. Não era surpreendente que o exército do dom não tivesse sido nunca derrotado na batalha. Era impossível escalar estes terríveis escarpados que se elevava diretamente no ar, como torre elevando-se para as nuvens.

Havia uma sombra espreitando no interior de Isabella, uma impressão de perigo. Que vinha crescendo mais e mais forte nas últimas horas enquanto viajava. Abaixou a cabeça até a crina do cavalo em um intento de ganhar algum alivio contra o incansável vento implacável. Seu guia tinha desertado umas horas antes, deixando-a para que encontrasse seu próprio caminho com o passar do estreito e retorcido atalho. Seu cavalo estava nervoso, jogando para trás a cabeça e saltando caprichosamente de um lado a outro, mostrando seu desejo de querer escapar também. Tinha a sensação de que algo passeava com calma junto a eles, só que fora da vista. Podia ouvir um ocasional grunhido, quase como o estranho som de uma tosse, que nunca tinha ouvido antes.

Isabella se inclinou para frente, suspirando brandamente, apaziguando seus arreios. Sua égua estava acostumada a ela, confiava nela, e embora seu enorme corpo tremesse, o animal fazia um valente esforço por continuar. Partes de gelo golpeavam a ambos, cavalo e amazona, como abelhas enfurecidas picando a carne fresca. O cavalo se estremeceu e cambaleou, mas seguiu estoicamente para frente.

Tinha sido advertida repetidamente do perigo, da selvagem besta que vagava livremente pelos Alpes, mas não tinha opção. Em alguma ponto na frente dela estava o único homem que poderia salvar a seu irmão. Tinha sacrificado tudo para chegar até ali, e não voltaria atrás agora. Havia vendido tudo o que tinha de valor para encontrar a este homem, tinha dado todo o dinheiro que restara ao guia, e passado os dois últimos dias sem comer ou beber. Nada importava mais que encontrar ao dom. Não tinha nenhum outro lugar aonde ir; tinha que encontrá-lo e fazer o que fosse preciso para conseguir uma audiência com ele, não importava quão evasivo fosse não importava o quão perigoso e poderoso que fosse.

A própria gente do dom, tão leal que se negaram a ajudá-la, tinha-lhe advertido que permanecesse afastada. Suas terras eram enormes, suas propriedades vastas. Os povos e cidades murmuravam sobre ele, o homem no que procuravam amparo, ao que temiam a cima de qualquer outro. Sua reputação era legendária. E letal. Dizia-se que era intocável. Os exércitos que tinham tentado partir sobre suas propriedades tinham sido sepultados pela neve ou deslizamentos de rochas. Seus inimigos pereciam de mortes rápidas e brutais. Isabella tinha persistido apesar de todas as advertências, todos os acidentes, o tempo, cada obstáculo. Não voltaria atrás, não importa as vozes que uivavam para ela no vento, não importava a geada que era uma tormenta. Conseguiria ver o Dom. Isabella elevou o olhar ao céu.

-Te encontrarei e te verei - Declarou firmemente, um desafio a si mesmo. - Sou uma Vernaducci. Nós não nos rendemos! - Era uma tolice, mas ficou convencida de que de algum modo o proprietário do grande palácio estava dando ordens ao mesmo clima, pondo obstáculos em seu caminho.

Um ruído parecido ao chiar de uma rocha captou sua atenção, e, franzindo o cenho, girou a cabeça para contemplar uma costa levantada. Pedras deslizavam montanha abaixo, ganhando velocidade, arrastando outras rochas. O cavalo saltou para frente, relinchando com alarme enquanto um toró de escombros os apedrejava de cima. Ouviu o repicar dos cascos, sentiu os enormes músculos rebolar baixo dela enquanto o animal lutava por permanecer em pé em meio às rochas que caiam. Os dedos de Isabella quase se intumesceram quando aferrou as rédeas. Não podia perder o equilíbrio! Nunca sobreviveria ao amargo frio e aos lobos que vagavam em liberdade pelo território. Seu cavalo cambaleou, encabritou-se, cada movimento a sacudiu até que inclusive os dentes doessem pelo impacto.

Foi o desespero mais que a experiência o que a manteve na cela. O vento açoitava seu rosto, e lhe arrancava lágrimas dos olhos. Seu cabelo firmemente trançado estava revolto em um frenesi de comprimentos e sedosas mechas, despenteado pela fúria da tormenta que se aproximava. Isabella chutou com força seus arreios, impelindo-a a continuar, desejando sair da passagem. O inverno se aproximava rápido, e com ele viriam espessas nevascas. Uns poucos dias mais e nunca teria conseguido atravessar a estreita passagem.

Tremendo, com os dentes batendo, guiou o cavalo ao longo do sinuoso caminho. Uma vez fora da passagem, a montanha nascente a sua esquerda caía em pendente para uma borda que parecia instável e a ponto de desmoronar. Podia ver as afiadas rochas lá embaixo, uma queda a que não teria nenhuma esperança de sobreviver. Isabella se obrigou a permanecer calma apesar de que sua bota ter escorregado pela saia da montanha. Pequenas rochas retumbaram abaixo, rolaram e ricochetearam pelo estreito escarpado, e caíram ao vazio.

Sentiu então, uma estranha sensação de desorientação, como se a terra se estremecesse e retorcesse, como se algo solitário tivesse despertado quando ela entrou no vale. Com renovada fúria, o vento a cortava, cristais de gelo lhe queimaram o rosto e qualquer outra parte de sua pele que estivesse exposta. Continuou cavalgando mais uma hora enquanto o vento chegava a ela de todas as direções. Soprava ferozmente, viciosamente, aparentemente dirigido para ela. Sobre sua cabeça, as nuvens de tormenta se acumulavam em vez de mover-se velozmente com o vento. Seus dedos se apertaram ao redor das rédeas. Tinha havido centenas de pequenos incidentes. Acidente. O som de vozes murmurando odiosamente no vento. Estranhos, nocivos aromas. O uivo dos lobos. E o pior, o terrível e longínquo rugido de uma besta desconhecida.

Não voltaria atrás. Não podia voltar atrás. Não tinha outra opção. Estava começando a acreditar nas coisas ruins que diziam deste homem. Era misterioso, evasivo, escuro e perigoso. Um homem a evitar. Alguns diziam que podia comandar até mesmo os céus, fazer que as bestas fizessem sua vontade. Mas não importava. Tinha que chegar até ele, tinha que pedir sua piedade, se é que a tinha.

O cavalo fez mais uma curva, e Isabella sentiu que o ar abandonava seu corpo. Estava ali. Tinha-o encontrado. O castelo era real, não um produto da imaginação de alguém. Elevava-se na saia da montanha, parte rocha, parte mármore, enorme, um palácio impossivelmente grande e extenso. Parecia maligno no crepúsculo crescente, olhando com olhos vazios, as filas de janelas assustavam com o vento ameaçador. A estrutura tinha vários metros de altura, com largas janelas, grandes torres. Podia divisar grandes leões de pedra que guardavam as torres, gárgulas de pedra com afiados picos posados sobre os beirais. Olhos vazios, mas que tudo viam, olhavam em todas as direções, observando-a silenciosamente.

Sua égua trocou de posição nervosamente, avançando de lado, jogando para trás a cabeça, com os olhos brancos de medo. O coração da Isabella começou a bater tão ruidosamente que trovejava em seus ouvidos. Tinha conseguido chegar. Deveria se sentir aliviada, mas não podia suprimir o terror que fluía em seu interior. Fizera o que diziam ser impossível. Estava em uma terra puramente selvagem, e qualquer que fosse o tipo de homem que vivia ali era tão indomável como a terra sobre a que reclamava seu domínio.

Elevando o queixo, Isabella deslizou de sua montaria, segurando a sela para não cair. Seus pés estavam intumescidos, suas pernas tremendo, negando-se a sustentá-la. Permaneceu em pé longo momento, respirando profundamente, esperando recuperar suas forças. Levantou o olhar para o castelo, mordeu o lábio inferior. Agora que estava realmente ali, agora que tinha encontrado, não tinha nem idéia do que ia fazer. A névoa serpenteavam ao redor das colunas do palácio, criando um estranho efeito. A névoa permanecia no lugar, aparentemente ancorada ali apesar da ferocidade com que o vento a golpeava.

Levou o cavalo tão perto do castelo como pôde, atando as rédeas com segurança, não desejava perder o animal, sua única via de escape. Tentou dar espalmar os pesados flancos da égua, mas suas mãos estava dormentes e ardiam pelo frio.

-Conseguimos. - Sussurrou brandamente. - Obrigada.

Encolhendo-se mais profundamente em sua capa, atirou o capuz para cima para que lhe rodeasse a cabeça e foi tragada pelo objeto. Tropeçando no vento cruel, conseguiu chegar com esforço aos pronunciados degraus. Por alguma razão tinha estado segura de que o castelo estaria em mal estado, mas os degraus eram de um sólido e brilhante mármore. Escorregadios pelas diminutas partículas que havia sobre eles.

Enormes cabeças de leão estavam esculpidas nas grandes portas, incongruentes com a selvagem terra alpina. Os olhos pareciam ferozes, as jubas peludas, e os grandes focinhos totalmente abertos, revelando as presas. A aldrava estava dentro de uma boca, e estava obrigada a introduzir a mão entre os dentes. Tomando um profundo fôlego, introduziu-a, com cuidado para não cortar-se com os afiados dentes. Deixou cair a aldrava, e o som pareceu vibrar através do palácio enquanto o vento açoitava as janelas, furioso porque ela tivesse escapado ao interior do comparativo amparo da fila de colunas e venezianas. Tremendo, com pernas débeis, inclinou-se contra a parede e encolheu as mãos dentro de sua capa. Estava dentro dos muros do castelo. Sabia que ele estava em casa. Sentia-lhe escuro, perigoso. Um monstro à espera... Estava observando-a. Sentia seus olhos sobre ela, olhos malévolos, maliciosos, venenosos. Algo malvado espreitava nas vísceras do palácio, e com sua particular sensibilidade, ela o sentia como um punho ao redor de seu coração.

A compulsão de correr de volta à fúria da tormenta era forte. Seu instinto de conservação lhe dizia que permanecesse no refúgio do enorme castelo, mas apesar disso, tudo em seu interior se elevava em rebelião. Não podia obrigar-se a chamar de novo. Inclusive sua tremenda força de vontade pareceu abandoná-la, e já se voltava para o vento atormentador, preparada para provar sua sorte. Então Isabella refreou com força sua caprichosa imaginação. Não ia deixar se invadir pelo pânico e fugir de volta a seu cavalo. Já segurava a pesada aldrava, cravando as unhas com força para manter-se em seu lugar.

O chiado da porta a advertiu. Suave. Ameaçador. Proibitivo. Um anuncio de perigo. O interior era inclusive mais escuro. Um homem de idade, vestido de um negro severo, sustentou seu olhar com olhos tristes.

-O Amo não verá ninguém.

Isabella se congelou onde estava. Segundos antes nada tinha desejado mais que fugir de volta a seu cavalo e montar afastando-o mais rápido possível. Agora estava desiludida. A tormenta estava crescendo com frenesi, folhas de gelo golpeavam a terra, cristais brancos cobriam o chão quase instantaneamente. Quando a porta deslizou para fechar-se, colocou uma perna embainhada em uma bota na greta. Metendo-as mãos geladas nos bolsos, tomou um profundo fôlego para acalmar o tremor de seu corpo.

-Bom, terá que trocar de opinião. Devo lhe ver. Não tem alternativa.

O servente permaneceu impassível, olhando-a fixamente. Nem se separou de seu caminho nem abriu mais a porta para permiti-la entrar.

Isabella se negou a apartar o olhar dele, negando-se a ceder às terríveis advertências que lhe gritavam que fugisse enquanto ainda tivesse oportunidade. A tormenta estava agora em seu apogeu, o vento uivava abarrotado de partes de gelo parecia lançar-se contra o refúgio que oferecia a cobertura da entrada.

-Devo deixar meu cavalo em seu estábulo. Por favor, me conduza imediatamente. - Elevou o queixo e olhou para o servente

O criado duvidou, olhou ao interior escuro, e depois saiu para fora, fechando a porta atrás dele.

-Deve abandonar este lugar. Vá-se agora. - Estava sussurrando, com olhos inquietos e suas mãos nodosas trementes. - Vá-se enquanto ainda pode.

Havia desespero em seus olhos, súplica. Sua voz era um simples silvo, quase impossível de ouvir entre o amargo uivo do vento.

Isabella podia ver que a advertência era genuína, e seu coração gaguejou de medo. Esse homem era tão terrível assim, para que este homem a mandasse embora em uma tempestade de neve para que corresse o risco com a crua natureza em vez de deixá-la entrar no palácio? Onde seus olhos tinham estado antes vazios, agora estavam cheios de trepidação. Estudou-lhe durante um momento, tentando julgar seus motivos. Possuía uma tranqüila dignidade, um orgulho feroz, mas podia cheirar seu medo. Gotejava por seus poros como suor.

A porta abriu, só uma greta, não mais. O servente se ergueu. Uma mulher maior apontou sua cabeça de cabelos cinza.

-Betto, o amo disse que ela pode entrar.

O servente cambaleou só uma fração de segundo, sua mão se apoiou no marco da porta para reafirmar-se, mas depois fez uma reverência.

-Me ocuparei de seu cavalo - Sua voz foi lacônica, sem revelar nenhuma emoção absolutamente ao ser apanhado em uma mentira.

Isabella levantou o olhar para as altas paredes do castelo. Era uma fortaleza, nada menos. As grandes levas eram enormes, grosas e pesadas. Elevou o queixo, e disse para o velho.

-obrigada por preocupar-se comigo - Por me advertir. As palavras não pronunciadas permaneceram entre eles.

O homem arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ela era claramente uma aristocrata. As mulheres como esta raramente se fixava em um criado. Surpreendeu-lhe que não lhe recriminasse por sua mentira. Parecia ter entendido que tinha sido um desesperado de ajudá-la. De salvá-la. Inclinou-se de novo, duvidando levemente antes de voltar-se para a geada, depois arqueou os ombros com resignação.

Isabella cruzou a soleira. O alarme estalou em seu coração com um estrondo selvagem. Um espesso fedor a maldade permanecia no castelo. Era uma nuvem, cinza, taciturna, afiada pela malícia. Tomou um profundo e tranqüilizador fôlego e olhou a seu redor. A entrada era bastante espaçosa, ardiam círios em alguma parte para iluminar o grande vestíbulo e dissipar a escuridão que tinha vislumbrado. Quando entrou, um vento açoitou o corredor abaixo, e as chamas saltaram em uma dança macabra. Um uivo de ódio acompanhou ao vento. Um uivo audível de reconhecimento. Fora o que fora a tinha reconhecido tão certamente como ela a ele.

O interior do castelo estava imaculadamente limpo. Espaços amplos e altos davam a impressão de uma grande catedral. Umas séries de colunas se elevavam para o teto, cada uma ornamentalmente lavrada com criaturas aladas. Isabella pôde ver as aparições batendo as asas em seu caminho para cima. O castelo apanhava os sentidos... o rico trabalho artesanal, a impressionante estrutura... embora fosse uma armadilha para os incautos. Tudo no palácio era formoso, mas algo sobrenatural observava a Isabella com terríveis olhos, vigiando-a com malévolo ódio.

-me siga. O Amo deseja que lhe acomode em um quarto. Espera-se que a tormenta dure vários dias. - A mulher lhe sorriu um sorriso genuíno, mas seus olhos continham um indício de preocupação. - Sou Sarina Sincini. - ficou ali um momento esperando.

Isabella abriu a boca para apresentar-se, mas não emergiu nenhum som. Em seguida ficou consciente do silêncio absoluto do palácio. Nem rangidos de madeira, nem passos, nem murmúrios de serventes. Era como se o castelo estivesse esperando que pronunciasse seu nome em voz alta. Não lhe daria seu nome a este horrendo palácio, uma entidade viva que respirava maldade. Cederam-lhe as pernas e se sentou abruptamente sobre os azulejos de mármore, perto das lágrimas, dominada por um escuro temor que era uma pedra em seu coração.

-OH, senhorita, deve estar tão cansada. - a Senhora Sincini imediatamente enroscou um braço ao redor da cintura da Isabella. - me permita ajudá-la. Posso chamar um criado para que a leve se for necessário.

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente. Tremia de frio e debilidade pela fome e a terrível viagem, mas a verdade era que tinha sido a inquietante sensação de uma presença maligna observando-a que a tinha enchido de medo, o que em realidade lhe causava o tremor das pernas. A sensação era forte. Cuidadosamente olhou ao redor, tentando mostrar-se serena quando tudo o que desejava fazer era correr.

Sem advertência, desde algum lugar próximo, um rugido encheu o silêncio. Foi respondido por um segundo, depois um terceiro. O horrendo ruído surgiu de todas as direções, perto e longe. Durante um terrível momento o som se misturou e as rodeou, sacudindo até mesmo o chão sob seus pés. Os rugidos reverberaram atravessando o palácio, enchendo os espaços e cada distante esquina. Uma estranha série de grunhidos os seguiu. Isabella, de pé com a Senhora Sincini, sentiu que a anciã se esticava. Quase podia ouvir o coração da criada esmurrando ruidosamente como o seu próprio.

-Vamos senhorita, devemos ir a seu quarto. - A criada pôs uma mão tremendo sobre o braço da Isabella para guiá-la.

-O que foi isso? - Os olhos escuros da Isabella procuraram a cara da senhora. Viu medo ali, um temor que se deixava aparentar pela boca tremendo da mulher.

A mulher encolheu os ombros casualmente.

-O Amo tem animais de companhia. Não deve sair de seu quarto de noite. O trancarei para sua própria segurança.

Isabella pôde sentir que o medo emanava em seu interior, agudo e forte, mas se obrigou a respirar através dele. Era uma Vernaducci. Não cederia ao pânico. Não fugiria. Tinha vindo aqui com um propósito, arriscando tudo para chegar até ali, para ver o esquivo dom. E tinha obtido aquilo no que todos outros tinham fracassado. Um a um os homens aos que tinha enviado haviam retornado para lhe dizer que lhes tinha sido impossível continuar.

Outros haviam voltado caídos sobre a garupa de um cavalo, com horrorosas feridas como as que um animal selvagem tivesse infringido. Outros nem sequer haviam voltado. Uma e outra vez suas perguntas tinham tropeçado com silenciosas sacudidas de cabeça e sinais da cruz. Tinha perseverado porque não tinham outra opção. Agora tinha encontrado a guarida, e tinha entrado. Não podia ir-se agora, não podia permitir que o medo a derrotasse no último momento. Tinha que ter êxito. Não podia lhe falhar a seu irmão, sua vida estava em jogo.

-Devo falar com ele esta noite. O tempo apressa. Levou-me mais do que esperava alcançar este lugar. Realmente, devo lhe ver, e se não me parto logo, o tempo estará fechado, e não serei capaz de ir. Tenho que partir imediatamente. - Isabella o explicou com sua voz mais autoritária.

-Senhorita, deve entendê-lo. Agora não é seguro. A escuridão tem chegado. Nada é seguro fora destes muros.

A expressão de compaixão nos olhos descolorados da mulher só incrementou o terror da Isabella.

A criada sabia coisas que não dizia e obviamente temia pela segurança da Isabella.

-Não se pode fazer nada exceto acomodá-la. Está tremendo de frio. O fogo está aceso em seu quarto, um banho quente foi preparado, e a cozinheira está lhe enviando comida. O Amo quer que esteja confortável. - Sua voz era muito persuasiva.

-Meu cavalo estará a salvo? - Sem o animal, Isabella não tinha esperanças de cobrir as muitas milhas que havia entre o palácio e a civilização. Os rugidos que tinha ouvido não eram de lobos, mas o que produziu o ruído soava atroz, faminto e indubitavelmente tinha dentes muito afiados. O irmão de Isabella tinha lhe dado a égua em seu décimo aniversário. A idéia de que o cavalo fosse comido por bestas selvagens era horrenda. - Deveria comprová-lo.

Sarina sacudiu a cabeça.

-Não, senhorita, deve ficar na habitação. Se o Amo disser que deve fazê-lo, não pode desobedecer. É por sua própria segurança. - Desta vez havia uma clara nota de suavidade em sua voz. - Betto cuidará de seu cavalo.

Isabella elevou o queixo desafiante, mas pressentiu que o silêncio lhe serviria melhor que as palavras iradas. Amo. Ela não tinha nenhum amo, e não tinha intenção de tê-lo nunca. A idéia era quase tão horrível como a lúgubre sensação que envolvia o palácio. Enterrando-se mais em sua capa, seguiu à mulher através de um labirinto de amplos vestíbulos e subindo uma sinuosa escada de mármore, onde uma multidão de retratos a olhava. Podia sentir o estranho peso de seus olhos observando-a, seguindo seu progresso enquanto se abria passo através das curvas e voltas de palácio. A estrutura era formosa, mais que qualquer outra que tivesse visto antes, mas era um tipo de beleza que a deixava fria.

Onde quer que olhasse via estátuas de enormes felinos com jubas, dente afiados e olhos ferozes. Grandes bestas de cabelo emaranhado ao redor dos pescoços e com o passar do lombo. Algumas tinham enormes asas estendidas para laçar-se aos céus. Pequenos ícones e enormes esculturas de criaturas estavam espalhados pelas salas. Em um nicho em uma das paredes havia um santuário com dúzia de velas ardendo ante um leão de aspecto feroz.

Uma idéia repentina a fez estremecer. Esses rugidos que tinha ouvido podiam ter sido leões. Nunca tinha visto um leão, mas estava segura de que tinha ouvido as legendárias bestas que tinham a reputação de ter esmigalhado a incontáveis cristãos em pedaços para entretenimento dos romanos. Adorava a gente deste lugar a terrível besta? O diabo? As coisas que sussurravam sobre este homem. Fez o sinal da cruz para se proteger do mal que emanava das mesmas paredes.

Sarina se deteve junto a uma porta e a empurrou para abri-la, retrocedendo para ceder passagem a Isabella. Percorrendo com o olhar à criada quase para tranqüilizar-se, cruzou a soleira entrando no dormitório. A habitação era grande, o fogo rugia com a calidez de chamas vermelhas e laranjas. Estava tão cansada e exausta que o mais que ofereceu foi um murmúrio de apreciação pela beleza da larga fila de vidraças e os móveis lavrados. Inclusive a enorme cama e a grossa colcha só penetrou até o bordo de seu consciência. Tinha esgotado a última gota de coragem e força para chegar a este lugar, para ver o evasivo Dom Nicolai Demarco.

-Está segura de que não me verá esta noite? - Perguntou Isabella. - Por favor, se só lhe fizesse conhecer a urgência de minha visita, estou segura de que trocaria de opinião. Tentaria-o? - tirou as luvas de pele e as atirou sobre o ornamentado trocador.

-Precisamente por sua chegada a este lugar proibido, o Amo sabe que sua busca é de grande importância para você. Deve entendê-lo, para ele não tem importância. Tem seus próprios problemas para lidar. - A voz da Sarina era gentil, inclusive amável. Começou a sair do dormitório, mas se voltou. Olhou a seu redor à habitação, fora para o vestíbulo, e depois de volta a Isabella.

- Você é muito jovem. Ninguém a advertiu a respeito deste lugar? Não lhe disseram que permanecesse longe? - Sua voz sustentava um tom de repreensão, gentil, mas uma reprimenda ao mesmo tempo. - Onde estão seus pais, menina?

Isabella cruzou o quarto, mantendo o rosto oculto, temendo que a nota simpática na voz da mulher fora sua perdição. Desejou enroscar-se em uma patética bola e chorar pela perda de sua família, pela terrível carga que tinha caído sobre seus ombros. Em vez disso, apertou um dos postes belamente lavrados da gigantesca cama até que seus nódulos ficaram brancos.

- Meus pais morreram faz muito tempo, senhora. - Sua voz foi firme, sem emoção, mas a mão que aferrava o poste se apertou mais. - Tenho que falar com ele. Por favor, se pudesse lhe levar uma palavra, é muito urgente, e tenho pouco tempo.

A criada voltou a entrar no quarto, fechando firmemente a porta atrás dela. Ao momento, o oleoso ar carregado do palácio pareceu desvanecer-se. Isabella notou que podia respirar mais livremente, e seu peito se aliviou. Compreendeu que o estranho aroma surgia da superfície da água quente da banheira preparada para ela, uma fragrância limpa, fresca e floral que nunca tinha encontrado antes. Inalou profundamente e agradeceu a taça de chá que a mulher pressionou em sua mão tremendo.

- Deve beber isto imediatamente. - Animou Sarina. - você esta muito fria, ajudará a esquentá-la. Beba até a última gota... isso, boa garota.

O chá ajudou a esquentar suas vísceras, mas Isabella temia que nada a esquentaria a fundo outra vez. Tremia incontrolavelmente. Levantou o olhar para a Sarina.

-Na realidade posso me virar sozinha, não desejo lhe causar problemas. Este quarto é encantador, e tenho tudo o que poderia necessitar. Sou Isabella Vernaducci. - Olhou para a confortável cama, o fogo alegre e quente. Apesar da água convidativa da banheira, no momento em que a criada a deixasse sozinha, Isabella pretendia cair sobre a cama, completamente vestida, e simplesmente dormir. Suas pálpebras caíam, não importava quanto tentasse permanecer acordada.

-O Amo deseja que eu a atenda. Está cambaleando de cansaço. Se minha filha estivesse longe de casa, queria que alguém a ajudasse. Por favor, me faça a honra de me permitir assisti-la. - Sarina já estava lhe tirando a capa dos ombros. -Vamos, senhorita, o banho está quente e a esquentará muito mais rapidamente. Ainda está tremendo.

- Estou tão cansada. - As palavras escaparam antes que Isabella pudesse as deter. - Só quero dormir. - Soava jovem e indefesa inclusive a seus próprios ouvidos.

Sarina a ajudou a despir-se e a ajudou a entrar na água quente. Quando Isabella deslizou dentro da banheira fumegante, Sarina soltou os fios sedosos e estendeu o cabelo da jovem. Muito gentilmente massageou o couro cabeludo da Isabella com a ponta dos dedos, esfregando com um sabão caseiro que cheirava a flores. Gradualmente, enquanto o calor da água gotejava em Isabella, seu terrível tremor começou a diminuir.

Isabella estava tão cansada, sabia que ia à deriva enquanto a criada enxaguava seu cabelo e a envolvia em uma pesada toalha. Foi a tropeções até a cama como em um sonho, meio consciente do que a rodeava e meio adormecida. Sentiu Sarina trabalhando nos nós de seu cabelo, liberando as largas tranças, depois voltando a trançá-lo em pesadas mechas enquanto Isabella ficava tranqüilamente reconfortada, algo que sua mãe tinha feito quando era muito pequena. Suas largas pestanas caíram, e ficou estendida passivamente sobre a cama, com a toalha rodeando seu corpo nu absorvendo o excesso de umidade do banho.

O golpe na porta não pôde provocar seu interesse. Nem sequer o aroma da comida pôde captar sua atenção. Queria dormir e afastar todas as preocupações e medos. Sarina murmurou algo que não pôde captar. Só queria dormir. Levaram a comida, e Isabella continuou adormecida, o conforto do ranger do fogo, e as mãos da Sarina em seu cabelo a enchia com uma sensação de bem-estar.

De longe, isolada em seu estado de inconsciência, Isabella ouviu ofegar a Sarina. Tentou abrir os olhos e espiar por debaixo das pestanas. As sombras da habitação se alargaram alarmantemente. As filas de magras velas da parede tinham sido apagadas de um sopro, e as chamas do lar se apagaram, deixando as esquinas do dormitório escuras e pouco familiares. Em uma esquina divisou a escura figura de um homem. Ao menos pensou que era um homem.

Era alto, de ombros largos, corpo comprido e olhos mordazes. As chamas do fogo pareciam resplandecer com o vermelho alaranjado de seu ardente olhar. Podia sentir o peso desse olhar sobre sua pele exposta. Seu cabelo era estranho, de uma cor mais clara que se obscurecia em negro quando caía sobre os ombros e descia por suas amplas costas. Estava olhando-a das sombras, confundindo-se entre elas fazendo que não pudesse lhe discernir claramente. Uma figura sombria para seus sonhos. Isabella piscou para tentar lhe enfocar melhor, mas tinha muitos problemas para arrancar-se de seu estado de sonho. Seu corpo se sentia flutuar, e não podia encontrar a energia suficiente para arrastar seu braço exposto sob a toalha. Enquanto estava estendida, tentando fixar a vista na sombria figura, sua visão se nublou ainda mais, e as largas mãos dele pareceram garras por um momento, sua grande massa se movia com uma graça não de tudo humana.

Sentia-se exposta, vulnerável, mas por mais que o tentava, não podia levantar-se. Sentia-se presa sobre a cama, olhando apreensivamente à esquina obscurecida, seu coração martelando com dolorosa força.

- É muito mais jovem do que tinha imaginado. E muito linda. - As palavras foram pronunciadas brandamente, como se simplesmente pensasse em voz alta, não para que lhe ouvisse. A voz era profunda e rouca, uma liga de sedução e ordem, e um grunhido gutural que quase lhe deteve o coração.

-Tem muito valor. - A voz da Sarina chegou do outro lado, bastante próxima, como se revoasse protetoramente perto, mas Isabella não se atreveu a comprová-lo, temendo afastar o olhar da figura que a observava tão intensamente. Como um predador. Um grande felino. Um leão? Sua imaginação estava jogando com ela, mesclando realidade e sonhos, e não podia estar segura do que era real. Se ele era real.

-Foi uma estúpida ao vir aqui. - Disse com uma chicotada na voz.

Isabella tentou obrigar o seu corpo a mover-se, mas foi impossível. Ocorreu-lhe que deviam ter posto algo no chá, ou possivelmente na essência da água do banho. Tendida em uma agonia de temor, ainda se sentia preguiçosa e sonolenta, longe do medo, desconectada.

-Requereu grande valor e resistência. Veio sozinha - Assinalou Sarina amavelmente. - Pode ter sido uma estupidez, mas foi valoroso, e nada menos que um milagre que pudesse conseguir tal coisa.

-Sei o que está pensando, Sarina. - Um singular cansaço matizou a voz do homem. - Não existem os milagres. Eu deveria sabê-lo. É melhor não acreditar em tal coisa. - aproximou-se, inclinando-se sobre a Isabella de forma que sua sombra caiu sobre ela, engolindo-a completamente. Não podia lhe ver o rosto, mas suas mãos eram grandes e enormemente fortes quando a levantaram entre seus braços.

Durante um horrível momento olhou fixamente as mãos que a sujeitavam com tal facilidade. Por um momento as mãos pareceram ser grandes patas de unhas afiadas como navalhas de barbear, e ao seguinte eram mãos humanas. Não tinha nem idéia de qual era a ilusão. De que parte disto era real ou que pesadelo. Se ele era real ou um pesadelo. Sua cabeça caiu para trás sobre seu pescoço, mas não pôde levantar as pálpebras o suficiente para lhe ver o rosto. Só pôde jazer impotente entre seus braços, com o coração martelando ruidosamente. Ele a colocou sob as colchas, com toalha e tudo, com movimentos seguros e eficientes.

As Palmas de suas mãos lhe emolduraram o rosto, seu polegar lhe roçou a pele com uma gentil carícia.

-Tão suave. - Murmurou para si mesmo. Seus dedos deslizaram sob o queixo para tirar o grosso cordão de cabelo afastando-o do pescoço. Havia um inesperado calor em seus dedos, diminutas chamas que pareciam acender seu sangue, e todo seu corpo se sentiu ardente, dolorido, pouco familiar.

Os estranhos rugidos começaram de novo, e o castelo pareceu estremecer com os horrorosos sons.

-Estão irritados esta noite. - Observou Sarina. Sua mão se apertou ao redor da Isabella, e esta vez não houve dúvida de que tinha sido protetoramente.

- Sentem uma perturbação, e isso os faz estar mais irritados e, por conseqüência serem mais perigosos. Cuidado esta noite, Sarina. - A advertência do homem era clara-. Verei se posso acalmá-los. - Com um suspiro, a escura figura se voltou abruptamente e saiu. Silenciosamente. Não houve sussurro de roupa, nem pisadas, absolutamente nenhum som.

Isabella sentiu que Sarina lhe tocava o cabelo de novo, arrumava a colcha, e depois caiu no sono. Teve sonhos sobre um grande leão que a encurralava implacavelmente, rodeando-a sobre enormes e silenciosas patas enquanto ela corria através de um labirinto de comprimentos e amplos corredores. Enquanto tudo era observado de acima pelas silenciosas gárgulas aladas, de picos curvados e olhos ávidos.

Uns sons penetraram em seus estranhos sonhos. Estranhos sons acordes com seus estranhos sonhos. O arrastar de cadeiras. Um gemido crescente. Gritos na noite. Inquietamente Isabella se espremeu mais profundamente entre as colchas. O fogo se apagou até umas brasas alaranjadas que resplandeciam brilhantemente. Só podia divisar pontos de luz no quarto escuro. Estava olhando fixamente as cores e uma ocasional faísca que voltava para a vida nas diminutas chamas. Passaram vários minutos antes de que compreendesse que não estava sozinha.

Isabella se voltou, esquadrinhando a escuridão para a escura figura sentada na borda de sua cama. Quando seus olhos se ajustaram, pôde distinguir a uma jovem que se balançava para trás e para frente, seu cabelo comprido caia ao redor de seu corpo. Estava vestida de forma simples, mas elegantemente, obviamente não era uma faxineira. Na escuridão seu traje era de uma cor incomum, um azul profundo com uma estranha estampa de estrelas, algo que Isabella não tinha visto nunca antes. Ante o movimento de Isabella, a mulher se voltou e a olhou, sorrindo serenamente.

-Oh! Não pensei que despertaria. Desejava vê-la.

Isabella lutou por apartar a névoa que a rodeava. Cuidadosamente olhou ao redor da habitação, procurando o homem entre as sombras. Tinha sido um sonho? Não sabia. Ainda sentia os dedos contra sua pele. Sua mão lhe elevou para deslizar-se sobre o pescoço e capturar a sensação do tato dele.

-Sou Francesca. - Disse a jovem, com um toque arrogante na voz. - Não deve me temer. Sei que vamos ser grandes amigas.

Isabella fez um esforço para sentar-se. Seu corpo não queria cooperar.

-Acredito que havia algo no chá. - Disse em voz alta, provando a idéia.

Uma risada borbulhante escapou da boca curvada da jovem.

-Bom, é obvio. Não pode sair correndo pelo palácio descobrindo todos nossos segredos.

Isabella lutou contra a névoa, decidida a sobrepor-se a sua terrível sonolência. Se forçou a sentar, segurando a toalha que deslizava, subitamente consciente de que não tinha outras roupas. No momento não importava. Estava quente e fora da tormenta. E tinha alcançado seu destino.

-Há segredos aqui?

Como se respondesse a sua pergunta, as cadeiras se arrastaram de novo, os gemidos se elevaram à altura de um chiado, e de algum lugar chegou um retumbante grunhido. Isabella puxou a colcha, como a se proteger.

A mulher riu alegremente.

-É um segredo como fui capaz de entrar em sua habitação quando a porta está certamente fechada com chave. Há muitos, muitos segredos aqui, todos tão deliciosamente malvados. Vai se casar com Nicolai?

Os olhos de Isabella se abriram de par em par com surpresa. Puxou a pesada toalha mais firmemente a seu redor.

-Não, é obvio que não! De onde tirou tal idéia?

Francesca soltou outra gargalhada borbulhante.

-Todo mundo fala disso, murmuram nos salões, em seus quartos. O palácio inteiro está especulando. Foi tão divertido quando ouvimos que estava a caminho! É obvio, os outros apostaram que nunca sairia com vida de uma viagem semelhante ou que voltaria atrás. Eu esperava que o conseguisse!

A boca da Isabella espremeu e mordeu cuidadosamente o lábio inferior.

-O dom do palácio sabia que eu estava a caminho, e não enviou uma escolta para encontrar-se comigo? -Em realidade podia ter morrido-. Como é que você sabia?

A mulher se encolheu de ombros casualmente.

-Ele tem espias por toda parte. Sabia faz tempo que desejava uma audiência com ele. Nunca vá a ninguém se não desejar ser visto.

Isabella estudou a jovem. Era aproximadamente de sua idade embora parecesse bastante inocente e travessa. Apesar das circunstâncias, Isabella se encontrou sorrindo. Havia algo contagioso no descarado sorriso de Francesca.

-Que são esses terríveis ruídos? - O som não parecia incomodar a Francesca em nada, e Isabella se encontrou relaxando um pouco.

A mulher riu de novo.

-Ira se acostumar. – Revirou os olhos. - Algumas vezes duram horas. - Francesca se inclinou para frente. - Como chegou aqui? Ninguém pode chegar até aqui sem um convite e uma escolta. Todos estão curiosos em saber como o fez. - Baixou a voz - Utilizou um feitiço? Conheço vários feitiços, mas nenhum tão forte como para proteger a alguém dos perigos deste vale. Foi difícil atravessar? Todos dizem que o fez por sua conta. É verdade? - Francesca disparou as perguntas em uma rápida sucessão.

Isabella escolheu suas palavras cuidadosamente. Não sabia nada desta gente, nem sabia se seguiam os ditados da Santa Igreja ou eram seguidores do diabo. Não lhe soava bem que Francesca praticasse feitiços, ou pior ainda, que o admitisse em voz alta. Isabella meio que esperava que o raio de um relâmpago caísse dos céus.

- Entrei no vale. - Admitiu. Tinha a boca seca. Junto à cama havia um cântaro meticulosamente adornado cheio de água, junto um delicado copo alto. Isabella olhou fixamente a água, temerosa de que a bebida pudesse possuir algo que a enviasse de volta ao sono. Seus dedos se retorceram entre as colchas. Pensou cuidadosamente em sua viagem, no difícil que tinha sido, em como se sentiu ao vencer cada obstáculo.

- Foi hilariante e ao mesmo tempo aterrador. - Respondeu pensativa. Agora que sabia que o Dom tinha sido consciente de seu apuro todo o tempo, sentia-se satisfeitas por ter feito aquilo em que muitos outros tinha fracassado.

Francesca saltou sobre a cama, rindo brandamente.

- OH, isso é tão bom. Espera a que os outros ouçam o que diz. Hilariante! Isso é tão perfeito!

Apesar do estranho da conversação, Isabella se encontrou sorrindo, porque a risada de Francesca era contagiosa.

Um feroz rugido sacudiu o palácio. Um grito horroroso e agudo de agonia se misturou com o terrível som. Ressonou através do vasto castelo, alcançando o mais alto céu e as mais profundas e terríveis masmorras e as cavernas que o castelo guardava.

Isabella se enterrou na colcha, olhando congelada de horror para sua porta fechada. O grito se cortou subitamente, mas um terrível estrépito o seguiu. Desde todas as direções bramaram animais selvagens, e ela cobriu os ouvidos para bloquear os sons. Seu coração martelava tão ruidosamente como um trovão, mesclando-se com o caos. Voltou à cabeça para Francesca.

A mulher se foi. A cama estava Lisa, a colcha sem uma ruga onde tinha estado sentada. Isabella percorreu grosseiramente a habitação com o olhar, procurando em cada esquina, tentando desesperadamente ver através da escuridão. Tão abruptamente como tinha começado o terrível ruído se deteve, e houve só silêncio. Isabella se sentou muito quieta, temendo mover-se.

14


End file.
